Into the Frying Pan
by spearprison
Summary: Eve figures she's had enough of being cold to Add, so she goes to offer a token of peace and apologize. Too bad Add's not all that interested in what she has to offer him outside the obvious. THIS IS NOT A BRIGHT STORY, so if you're a fan of Add/Eve, I'd suggest you skip it.


stares into forever... I don't remember if this is the spell checked, edited version of this. Oh, well. It's not that serious. Cousin dared me to write something very not okay in terms of Add/Eve, since I do not care for that ship at-all. This is what I did.  
**Characters:** Add (Mastermind), Eve, (Code: Empress)  
**Warnings:** _DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU SHIP ADD/EVE_, please. This is _not_ a sweet story. I really don't wanna hear any defenses for this ship. 

* * *

She looked over her shoulder constantly. The only sound heard in that long hallway were the heavy footfalls of her running.

She was stupid enough to come here, alone, to offer him a token of piece.

How foolish.

"This is my domain, my Queen. There's no where you can hide in here that I can't see." His voice sounded so close, but she knew for a fact he had stayed in his lab, a confidently smug expression on his face. Doors and windows that once seemed to inviting and friendly were closed with steel panels, locked shut, trapping her in his world.

He didn't give chase. Didn't need to give chase. He had trashed her precious Oberon, the first to jump to her aid when he attacked. He'd severely damaged Ophelia; Eve had dismiss her to keep her form being turned into scraps as well. Without either of them in functional repair, she was stuck, unarmed and alone. She thought back to Remy and Moby, sitting at home, likely keeping Chung company in her absence. She thought back to the first day she was with the El Team, when she'd slapped Elsword for being rude, then wound up begrudgingly agreeing to be his friend. What would they think of her now? A trapped prey what was she'd been reduced to.

The Nasod Queen rounded a corner, and saw light. She sped up, desperate, her circuits screaming from the over-exertion. She was almost there! She was almost free! There were likely guards around, so she cried, "Help! Someone! Anyone! Please, help me!"

She crossed into the light.

And found herself back where she started.

Eve fell to her knees. She stared emptily at an unmoving Oberon, cast aside by the bored scientist occupying the room. He didn't react to her presence at first, humming a familiar tune to himself. It was a song she'd taught him, one about achieving one's dreams by one's own means. The hymn haunted her. His chair spun around and he smiled evilly behind laced fingers. "Welcome back, my Queen. I do hope you've not strained yourself too much. I already said this, but allow me to repeat myself:

This is my domain. My world. I control everything here. You have no means of escaping me, Eve. There's no way out from here. You should have known better than to try to run away, but I knew you'd come back. It was only a matter of time."

Her eyes slowly lifted, leaving the heap of parts that used to be her faithful butler to lock onto crazed pink. His left eye and the scar across it were glowing, another obvious sign of his sickening glee. He stood, slowly, and Eve scrambled backwards, trying to get away from him. "D-don't do this... You don't have to do this! I came to share what I knew of the codes with you, to help you study them! Please, just... don't do this!"

It was if he couldn't hear her. He advanced on her as slowly as he stood, his smile turning into a crazed grin. She backed up and fast as she could until her back clanged against more metal. The doorway she'd come through had been sealed shut. Her heart sank. Her soul weeped. What little she could remember of her life, her time with Elsword, Chung, Raven, Rena, everyone flashed by her at light speed. She screwed her eyes shut, praying to whatever deity that would listen to a Nasod like herself to save her form this lunatic.

Gentle hands guided her to her feet and dusted her off lightly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up, expecting this to all be some sort of joke to scare her.

But the hope in her eyes was crushed instantaneously when their eyes met again.

"Finally," the Mastermind murmured quietly. "You're finally _mine_."

She screamed.


End file.
